


驯鹿与铃铛

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 圣诞节日小鹿
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 48





	驯鹿与铃铛

史蒂夫点亮了床边的壁灯，澄黄的光芒下，巴基睡得并不安稳，也许是脖子上的项圈让他不舒服了，漂亮的眉头一直皱着。冰凉的手指想抚平那里的褶皱，他的巴基一直是快乐的，怎么能因为自己而露出这种表情呢？

“如果你不想着离开我就好了。”史蒂夫看着熟睡的小鹿，修长的食指划过他额头的伤疤，被抚摸的人将身体裹进被子里，只露了棕色的脑袋和小巧的鹿角，化成人形的巴基没有了皮毛的保护变得格外怕冷。

巴基是圣诞老人的驯鹿，迷人的鹿精灵，矫健的身躯和美丽光泽的皮毛让他成为鹿精灵中的佼佼者，温柔强大的巴基在刚刚化成人形的那一年就被老人选中常伴左右。

史蒂夫呢？一条小蛇，最普通的那种，他的蛇毒甚至杀不了一只野兔，只能麻醉对方之后再囫囵吞下来之不易的食物。有时候史蒂夫并不能找到足够的食物过冬，这也就是巴基会在冰天雪地里捡到他的原因了。

本来应该冬眠的他在被饿醒之后缓慢地游走在雪地里，冰冷的雪留在他的肚皮上，史蒂夫都以为自己要死在这里了，僵硬的身体让爬行速度越来越慢，好难受，史蒂夫隐约感觉到什么像他跑来，但是他看不见，太累了，就睡一会吧。

死亡并没有降临在史蒂夫身上，温暖的皮毛让他苏醒过来，是只小鹿，自己被他压在身下，很暖和，但是地方可能有点不对。史蒂夫看不见小鹿的样子，身体扭动了两下示意自己醒了，还来不及说谢谢，身上的温度就消失了，他能感觉到刚刚温暖自己的鹿在远离自己。

可能他跟自己说了什么，但他也听不见，还有一年就可以化成人形的小蛇对下一个冬天无比期待，他甚至不知道小鹿会不会再次出现。

当雪花再次飘进史蒂夫的洞穴，赤裸高大的男人站了起来，他从没有这么疯狂过，他也很惜命的，被冻死这种事时常发生在族群里，他不想死，但是他并不知道怎样才能找到那只鹿，男人缩在雪地里变成了原来蛇的模样，就赌一次吧。

幸运的是他赢了，和去年冬天一样的场景，在一样的地方醒来，小鹿柔软的胸脯下面。

“你怎么总是不好好冬眠呢？”

史蒂夫听到了小鹿的声音，他知道自己醒了。史蒂夫化成人形的时候小鹿吓了一跳，呆愣的被他抱在怀里，史蒂夫觉得自己脸都要熟透了才听到咯咯的笑声传来。

“我以为你会更小一点。”小鹿变成男孩给了他一个拥抱，“我叫巴基。”

“史蒂夫。”这样赤裸相拥让史蒂夫手足无措，巴基看起来像一个干净的天使，而自己的双手会弄脏他美丽的身躯，但是欲望没有让他放过这次机会，他还是搭上了巴基的背。蛇是冷血动物，史蒂夫全身都是冰凉的，和巴基的拥抱应该是整个冬天最暖和的时候吧。

可是他还是要走。巴基跟史蒂夫道别，他得回去，圣诞节要到了。

“圣诞快乐，史蒂夫。”

老人给巴基挂的铃铛叮叮咚咚的响起来，小鹿走了，洞穴再次恢复了冷清。圣诞快乐？他的圣诞节永远都不会快乐，因为巴基永远不会在这天陪在他身边。

欲望总能挖掘出心里的阴暗面，巴基在他有需要的时候会出现，但是待一会儿就要离开，史蒂夫厌烦了用那些漏洞百出的伎俩欺骗巴基，他知道想要的是什么，他要巴基只属于他。所以史蒂夫毫不犹豫地咬破了巴基的脖子，毒素的麻醉效果很快，巴基挣扎了几下，那双让自己迷恋的眼睛就缓缓闭上了，直到现在。

“不愿意睁开眼睛也没关系，这样正好。”史蒂夫俯身巴基在耳边说，巴基醒了，在他刚刚触碰他的时候。史蒂夫没穿衣服，刚刚说话的时候，性器隔着被子戳在小鹿的后背上。 

被子被掀在地上，冰冷的身体贴过来，巴基尖叫着想推开他，害怕的样子刺痛了史蒂夫的心脏，原本看起来健壮的小鹿变成男孩的模样美得让人心颤，史蒂夫轻轻的吻着他额头的伤口，然后往下，吻他轻颤的睫毛和嫣红的嘴唇，手同时来到了双乳旁边，握着乳肉揉捏玩弄，不用看也知道，已经从指缝间挤成了无比淫靡的形状。

“圣诞快乐，巴基。”这句话挺讽刺的，明明是他把巴基关起来的。

叮呤清脆的铃声从一边传来，那是什么？巴基不知道，但是情况不可能更坏了。

“嗯……”冰凉的那一侧，乳尖被手指夹住，开始扯弄起来了，刚刚已经被史蒂夫揉的肿胀挺立了，现在一捏都有些发疼，更别提扯。

“疼，史蒂夫……”巴基伸出手想要抓住他，却被另一只手抓住了。 

“啊！”有什么冰凉东西咬在乳尖上了？巴基不安的扭动身体，叮铃声随即之传来。双手被放开，史蒂夫蒙住了他的眼睛，巴基颤抖着手，缓缓伸向那里，顺着疼痛的那一点开始摸，一点一点的向上，清脆的铃声不时的传来，直到他摸到了那个声音的来源——是个木质的夹子，一头已经夹在肿胀的乳尖上，而另一侧是一个金属制的铃铛，和原来他脖子上带的那个差不多。

巴基伸手摸了摸被夹住的地方，夹得很紧。史蒂夫吸住小鹿的耳垂一下一下舔着，被吓坏的人忍不住呻吟出声。

“忍一忍，巴基，我的小鹿……”话音未落，巴基再次听到了胸口前的铃声。 

巴基摸索着将手伸向铃声那边，却完全阻止不了史蒂夫，左边的乳尖被大力一拽随即就是让他颤抖的一夹，痛感让身体不自觉地缩成团，这样的折磨逼出小鹿昏昏沉沉的哭泣，两个铃铛也伴随着身体的动作开始作响。

好奇怪的感觉，好像乳尖一直被人用力的向下扯，而且那种清脆的声音伴随从嘴里逃出来的惊喘，也让巴基想到了被主人丢弃在森林里的小猫小狗，无助又绝望。

下身传来刺骨的寒意，史蒂夫摸了摸小鹿的穴口——那是粉嫩的无人采摘的嫩果，随即便揪住绒绒的尾巴，“下面湿了，巴基，尾巴都打湿了，你喜欢疼吗？” 

“不……没有……” 

“别乱动！”屁股被打了一巴掌，不疼，但是足够让巴基晃动身体。这样的姿势乳肉本来就垂下去了，现在带著两个夹子不知羞耻的摇晃起来，叮呤的声音不断的响起，提醒着巴基此刻的动作有多么淫荡。 

蒙住眼睛的手放下来，巴基睁开眼睛，借着灯光模模糊糊的看见了镜子，一面硕大的镜子就放在他的身侧，壁灯的光恰好照射在里面，所以看得很清楚。巴基赤裸着身子跪趴在床上，殷红的乳头上被夹着两只木质的夹子，夹子上微微晃动的铃铛。

史蒂夫爱极了小鹿的肉洞，像一汪温泉，温暖柔和地包裹着他的手指，巴基一定是不舒服的，因为自己太冷了，字面意义上的冷，没人喜欢身体里多一些雪一样的东西。他贴着巴基滚烫的后背，这里对他来说简直像一座火山，那些淋湿手腕的蜜液被他尽数舔干净。

阴茎进入的时候巴基一直在哭，原本飞扬的眼角被泪水打湿了个彻底，他的嘴应该用来接吻的，都是因为我对他做了这些，史蒂夫堵住被舔得发红的唇，巴基有多甜蜜他就有多想操坏他，铃铛随着身体的律动响着，他有点沉醉于此，这不是摇篮曲，他知道自己想埋在巴基的身体里，让他为自己哭泣，高潮，感受快乐。

巴基的身体试图温暖他，这不可能，但是他也想趋近热源，阴茎在更多探进，用力的撞击着肉穴的尽头，内壁的嫩肉被阴茎带了出来，随之而出的是高潮中溢出的蜜液。

“史蒂夫……”他的小鹿转头看着他，没有恨和厌恶，他能看到的是怜惜和疲惫。

被夹到红肿的胸脯又麻又疼，背脊上全是史蒂夫留下的吻痕，高潮后敏感的身体依旧吞吐着硕大的阴茎，整个肚子都是要命的饱胀感，越来越多，越来越满。史蒂夫捧着他的脸，一个又一个的深吻搅尽了嘴里的空气，亲吻这种事是会上瘾的，对巴基的爱也一样。

“你怎么……嗯……还是，这么冷呢……”

这句话点燃了导火索，史蒂夫不再试探的深入，强硬的冲过高潮紧缩的甬道，巴基的整个身体都因为他猛烈的动作而不停的耸动，垂在下方的乳肉因为这样的摇晃而前后动着，两个铃铛连夹杂着被前后的甩，疼痛中的快感几乎让巴基晕倒。

巴基射了几次，精液让肚皮下的床单变得乱七八糟，屁股里的大家伙还在不知疲倦的抽动，史蒂夫还是冰冷的，嘴里呢喃着爱他。没人教过巴基什么是爱，圣诞老人一刻不停歇的给全世界人实现愿望也许是爱，他在初雪的那一天就开始担心那条喜欢在冬天出门的小蛇也许是爱，他不懂，但是他很想抱抱史蒂夫。

最后当然是史蒂夫把昏过去的巴基抱在怀里，舔着他被折腾的够呛的乳尖，从穴口吐出的精液没有人在意，和蜜液一起缓缓下流。

“如果圣诞老人给你一个愿望呢？”

史蒂夫悄悄问怀里的小鹿。

“冬天太冷……史蒂夫别出门……”


End file.
